Along with the development of science and technology and the ever-increasing living standard of people, applications of smart terminals, which are often called mobile terminals as well, are becoming broader, and people are increasingly depending on various smart terminals. Smart terminals have become an indispensable tool for people, and in addition to making phone calls and sending messages, smart terminals may further be used for various forms of entertainment such as watching movies, playing games and accessing the Internet, causing the power consumption of the smart terminals to be very high.
Meanwhile, the smart terminals are often used for a long time, and in order to obtain better user experiences, display screens of the smart terminals are made increasingly bigger, further increasing the power consumption of the smart terminals. Therefore, manufacturers generally increase the electric capacity of the smart terminals to meet the requirements of people, and people use portable power sources to assist charging of smart terminals.
As the battery capacity of the smart terminal increases, the charging time thereof becomes longer. The capacity of the portable power source is limited, and the large-capacity portable power source also has an over-long charging time, so that a situation that the portable power source and the smart terminal both run out easily occurs. Meanwhile, using the smart terminal while using the portable power source may cause irreparable losses for the battery, and the battery is less durable. Therefore, the power of the smart terminal is severely insufficient for people to use.